


Memories of Alpha and Beta

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, God Tier, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one shots about the Alpha and Beta kids mainly. Maybe some bonding time between each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John loved the Wind. He didn't like being the Wind though.

John loved to fly. Ever since he was little, he always fantasized about being high up in the sky above the clouds and look down at the ground where he would see people the size of ants and buildings taller than him now resembling a small lego block. 

It made sense now that he was the Heir of Breath. After dying on his quest bed and ascending to god tier, he had woken up with the power over the wind. Well he had already had that power but he could never control it properly. They always came in random spikes; when the salamander’s village in the Land of Wind and Shade caught on fire due to John throwing shaving cream in a volcano (how was he supposed to know shaving cream was flammable?), a huge breeze swept the land, and the fire was thankfully extinguished. 

The only time he had forced his power was when he was surrounded by fire (again) made by Jack Noir. It was an exhilarating feeling, he thought he was practically adrenaline. He loved flying and now that he could do that, he was almost always seen hovering off the ground. He never wanted to stop flying.

However, he hated becoming the wind. Well he didn’t exactly hate it but it was an uncomfortable feeling after a while. When he became the wind, he could escape most danger since he was air. 

Therein lies the problem.

Air was nothing but tiny particles that could never be seen by the naked eye. It weighed nothing, felt nothing. When John first turned into air, he was far too angry at Jack Noir to notice the feeling. The second time he did it again, he decided it was uncomfortable. 

He felt so weightless like nothing could chain him down to the ground. He felt empty. 

Emptier than the time his dad died.

John didn’t like becoming the wind but he loved the wind. He loved flying too much to actually hate his aspect. 

That didn’t mean he was completely comfortable with it.


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade hated being alone.

Jade Harley hated being alone. She feared being alone. 

Years of being trapped on that godforsaken island with nobody but herself living on it. It was a nightmare for her. She had Bec, good boy, her best friend but Bec is gone, now a part of her in the form of dog ears and tail. 

She was so happy when she first spoke to someone on the internet, and that someone was her cousin John. Then she met Dave and Rose. 

Then she entered SBURB and met everyone else. No words could describe how happy she was when she realised that she would no longer be alone. Her friends were here and her island was no more. 

However as time went on, it was obvious her friends couldn’t stay together all the time. Multiple times they had to split up to do something and one day, Jade feared that they would all leave her alone. 

She hid her concern whenever her friends had to leave, she always told herself that they would be back before she knew it, and she wouldn’t be alone. There was always someone with her, a friend who would stand by her side until they wouldn’t be the only ones anymore.

She was the Witch of Space and the thing she hated the most was empty spaces around her. 

As Dave would probably say, how ironic.


	3. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off shubbabang.tumblr.com/post/59324715974/crosses-fingers-for-this-to-happen
> 
> Dave discovers how blind Jade is.

Dave gulped, tightening his hold on Caledfwlch. Grimdark Jade stood before him a good distance, a sword in her hand and a feral smile that looked so wrong on her face looked like it could split her face in half. 

They let out loud battle cries, swords raised high and charged at each other.

Blade clashed against blade with equal force, parry, blocking and defending their user from the other. 

Jade made a mad lunge for the Knight of Time and raised her sword high once more. 

Dave rose his barely in time.

This time, it wasn’t the swords that struck each other.

There was a loud comical bonk in the air when it turned out Jade had lunged too fast and accidentally hit Dave on the head using her head. The two clumsily dropped their swords and fell on their rear. 

Jade opened her eyes only to see nothing but blurs, and realized her glasses was missing. 

“My glasses! I can’t see without my glasses!” She said panicking, getting on her knees and felt around for her glasses.

Meanwhile, Dave opened his eyes and realized everything was far too bright. He quickly shut them again.

“My sunglasses! I can’t be seen without them!” He said with equal amount of panic as Jade and starting feeling the ground for his sunglasses.

Eventually the two managed to get a hold of their glasses and put them back on their respective head. 

Unfortunately, they had gotten the wrong glasses.

“Holy shit, you are blind.” Dave said in realization when his vision was magnified and looked at Jade.

He had to admit, Jade looked pretty damn cool with his shades on.


	4. Piano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade and Jake finds out John plays the piano.

“Hey John!” The blue clad boy looked up to his cousin Jade and Jake. 

Jade looked at him excitedly. “Dave said you can play the piano, is that true?”

John stared for a bit and slowly nodded. “I can. I mean I used to, but it’s been a long time since I last played piano. Except at the Land of Wind and Shade, but that was a organ so I don’t know if that counts.”

John could’ve sworn the excitement in those two’s eyes skyrocketed. 

“Well what are you waiting for, chap?” Said Jake, grinning widely. “Play us a song!”

The request, or rather demand took John entirely by surprise. Well he should’ve seen this coming.

“I don’t know guys. I mean, I haven’t played for so long and I don’t know if I can still play.” John shrugged. “Also, I don’t have a piano. Rose kind of broke mine when we were at my house.”

“Lucky for you mister, I found a piano on the battleship you can use.” Jade said cheekily.

John briefly wondered where in SBURB did they find a piano. He realized that no matter what he said, Jade and Jake would’ve probably covered up all excuses that wouldn’t let them hear him play piano. 

“I don’t really have a choice, do I?” He asked rhetorically. The looks on the two faces told him the answer he needed. “Show me the piano.”

Jade dragged her cousin eagerly with Jake following closely behind to a mostly empty room with a grand black piano at the center. John let himself marvel the instrument for a while, it has definitely been a long time since he had last seen an actual piano. 

His fingers brushed over the smooth white keys and checked inside of the piano. He couldn’t see any dust on the strings and hammers which was strange, the piano looked almost brand new. He had a sneaking suspicion that Jade knew why.

He glanced over his shoulders to see the eager Jade Harley and Jake English, both waiting for him to begin whatever he could play on the piano. He smiled, he would give them one hell of a show.

What should he play though?

He traced his fingers on the keys again. He tried pressing a few keys to get a piece in his head but his head remained blank.

“What’s wrong, John?” Jade asked when her cousin looked so blank.

He gave her a sheepish smile. “I have absolutely no idea what should I play.”

They went quiet for a while. 

“Why not the last one you played?” Jake suggested helpfully. “What was the last piece you played, lad?”

John thought back. Back before he awoke Typheus. Before he initiated the Scratch. Before he became a god. Before he touched SBURB.

He smiled, he knew exactly what to play now. 

He stretched his fingers and flexed them before settling them on the keys. The melody started off slow and melancholic, slowly speeding up to a slightly faster pace. The Witch of Space and the Page of Hope could only watch as John filled the air with a cheerier music that reminded them of a circus. The Heir of Breath was smiling now as his fingers pressed the keys without missing a beat. Then he began repeating the first melody but it sounded much livelier. 

John switched the music into another one, this one filled with staccatos and notes being sustained with the use of the sustaining pedal. He paused for a bit, and began playing once more. This piece sounded suspenseful and before the two God tiers knew it, John had changed the music again. This one sounded very energetic, but there were parts when the song went quiet and gloomy. Then John began ascending, gradually increasing his speed and adding tension to the song. The air was now practically vibrating with the music of John’s playing, suspense and energy filling the room. 

John was far too concentrated in his playing to notice more of his friends joining him in the room and watching the Heir of Breath play the piano expertly.

Dave had just arrived on the Prospitian Battleship, only visiting to raid the fridge of its apple juice when he heard piano music faintly playing in the air. His eyes widened underneath his sunglasses, he hadn’t heard John play the piano in ages and headed to the source of the music with a smile on his face.

Karkat, Vriska and Terezi were heading to the ship to ‘hang out’ since all three of them were bored when they heard the piano music. Terezi was mesmerized by the tune and ran off to find whatever was making the music, Karkat and Vriska following her shortly afterwards. The three trolls were certainly not expecting to see John Egbert, the Heir of Breath playing the piano and Jade, Jake and Dave watching their friend at the side. 

John let out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding when he ended the medley with a slow ending and glanced at his friends. He nearly yelped when he saw more of his friends standing there, staring at him agape.

“TH4T. W4S. 4W3SOM3!” Terezi screamed.

“That was both beautiful and just wonderful, John!” Jade praised, clapping loudly.

“I didn’t know pianos could sound so wonderful like that, lad.” Jake said, also clapping with a huge smile.

Karkat was too busy gaping to say anything though that would’ve been for the best, praises from Karkat was just plain awkward.

Vriska merely smiled, slightly disappointed that she didn’t hear the entirety of John’s playing but decided that she would catch the boy in time if he ever played the instrument again. 

Dave chuckled. “You should really play the piano more often, Egderp.”

“You think so?” John giggled, scratching the back of his head sheepishly and eyed the piano once more. 

He grinned at his friends. “Who’s up for an encore?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The medley I was listening to while typing this up was youtube.com/watch?v=sTjSt8qLe7g.


End file.
